


Take That Jump, Don't Fear the Fall

by AngelwingsandDemonthings



Series: The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Astronomy, Flirting, Fluff, Remus is a fool bless his heart, Someone get this man (Logan) some chamomile tea, Someone help these men, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings
Summary: In which Logan almost has a heart attack, Remus quotes Vines, finds a snail, and nearly dies. And they flirt.Not in that order.
Relationships: Eventual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders - Relationship
Series: The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656019
Comments: 29
Kudos: 65





	Take That Jump, Don't Fear the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy 
> 
> It's been forever. Like- aaaaaa. I'm so sorry. I had two rather serious and negative life events that I'd rather not talk about take place within quick succession of one another, and that seriously hindered my writing for a bit there. But here I am! And here the boys are! And here's a new chapter!
> 
> Anyways, the T rating is just for a bit of language. This is really mostly just fluff that I wrote self indulgently. The title is from "I Lived" by Onerepublic. 
> 
> If you liked it maybe leave a comment? Those seriously make my ever loving day. 
> 
> anywho, I love y'all, thank you for reading, and have an amazing day!!

The stars at Woodcreek truly were unparalleled. They were amazing, jaw dropping, positively heart stopping.

Or so Logan had _heard._

He couldn’t _see anything_. And frankly he was just on the threshold of either 1.) giving up or 2.) pulling out his hair in frustration and _then_ giving up.

 _And_ he had run out of chamomile tea last night and had been too busy to make the half hour drive down the mountain and into the small, tree-festooned town below. They had exactly one large grocery there (Walmart) and it had an extensive tea aisle. Not that this knowledge helped him at all in the moment but-

Logan let out a strangled shriek of panic, his train of thought flitting away in a panic as his telescope (which he’d been shifting continuously for the last thirteen minutes in an effort to see _anything_ through his dorm window other than a particularly frustrating oak tree) tipped, teetering dangerously on one leg.

He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around it in some sort of extremely awkward bear hug just as the metal leg folded and the end bit of the telescope jammed into his face, knocking his glasses askew and sending them sliding across the dorm floor and under Remus’s unmade (as usual) bed.

Logan huffed. A wobbly sound that was mainly composed of some amalgamation of relief and extreme unstable emotion.

The next moment the door whipped open, slamming against the wall with a resounding, loud _crack_.

Logan yelped, almost losing his grip on the already-precarious telescope.

“LOGAN I FOUND A- what are you _doing_?”

Logan attempted to send Remus a withering glare, but with his missing glasses and awkward position all he could muster was an undignified sort of squint.

Remus’s face split into a wide, toothy grin. “I’m sorry, did you and your telescope want some alone time?”

Logan’s cheeks pinked. “Oh please just get over here and help me you ignoramus”

“Ignoramus? Nah, If I were a dinosaur I’d _clearly_ be a-“

“’ignoramus’ doesn’t mean- oh _whatever_.”

Chuckling, Remus slid his arms around the telescope, allowing Logan to straighten the leg and settle it back beside the only window in the dorm.

“Where are your glasses?”

Logan sighed, pointing to the void of a dust bunny horror show that was the space under Remus’s bed.

Remus dropped to his stomach, wiggling under the bed to (presumably) fish out Logan’s glasses. Or maybe he had caught sight of some dust coated candy. One really could never tell with Logan’s roommate.

“Found em!” Remus announced, popping back up with Logan’s now significantly less pristine glasses dangling from his hand.

Logan sighed in relief.

“Also, I found a _doughnut_!” He trilled, holding up a fuzzy, green ring that _might_ have once been a doughnut.

Logan sighed in exasperation.

Remus tossed the Doughnut Study in Darwinism to the ground, and pulled up the end of his shirt, scrubbing at the dust layered thickly on the lenses of Logan’s glasses, his tongue stuck between his teeth.

“Thank you” Logan said, slouching against the wall. He was fed up with this night.

Remus stepped forward- due to Logan’s slouch, he and Remus were eye to eye. “Aw, anything for you my nerdy wolverine” he said, giggling.

Logan rolled his eyes in a gesture of annoyance, pretending vehemently to not notice the blush creeping up his neck.

This effort was immediately rendered useless as Remus stepped forward again, right into Logan’s personal space. His hands came up, sliding Logan’s glasses back onto his face with a gentleness that directly combated the violent pulse of Logan’s heartbeat.

Logan cleared his throat, shifting his eyes around to avoid looking anywhere except Remus’s eyes- only inches from his own.

“You have lint in your hair” he said.

Remus laughed, leaning back out of Logan’s personal space (which he _wasn’t_ sad about, shut up) and running a hand through his hair, collecting an impressive wad of lint and flinging it at Logan, who skipped out of the way, making sounds of fake indignation.

“What did you find?” Logan asked, Remus’s aborted sentence from earlier suddenly catching up to him.

Remus lit up, fireworks shooting off behind his wide and excited eyes. “A snail!”

“A _what_?”

“Hold out your hand” Remus demanded, bouncing.

A small smile played at the corners of Logan’s mouth as he held out a hand and a small, common garden snail with a little mud on its shell (that Remus had procured from who knows where) was placed gently on it.

Logan lifted it to his eyes, mouth falling open a little as he studied the pattern of its shell. “Hey there,” he said warmly, mouth curing up into a small smile.

“It should be too cold in this climate for snails,” Logan mused, as he watched the little gastropod make its way slowly up his arm. “though the wetness of the outside is highly ideal… where did you find it?” he asked excitedly, looking up at Remus.

“He was just on the sidewalk” Remus said, shrugging. “Lucky I didn’t step on him.” He said, smiling as he reached out to gently lift the snail from Logan’s upper arm where it had climbed.

Logan’s skin tingled a little where Remus’s long, black painted fingernails brushed it.

Remus lifted the snail to his eye level, making little kissy noises at it. “Of course, I am not all against being stepped on myself. No I’m not, _no I’m not_. Kinda kinky, huh?” Remus announced in a baby voice, scrunching his nose at the snail. He glanced away from the snail for a moment to shoot a wicked grin at Logan who was finding that his knees were rather weak at the moment and maybe he needed to sit down.

“Shut up” Logan groaned as he collapsed onto his bed.

“I love snails” Remus said softly after a moment of silence.

Logan make a small “hmm” of agreement.

Remus shifted in place for a few moments before blurting, “It’s just- they’re all hard on the outside and soft on the inside, but the hard is way more easily crushed than you might think. But they’re fearless little dudes. Metal as hell.”

Logan raised his head, quirking an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you knew so much about snails.”

Remus hummed. “you kidding?” He asked. “I love em.”

Logan smirked. “Do you want some alone time with your snail?”

Remus’s mouth dropped open, then he laughed- loudly and suddenly, pressing the arm the snail wasn’t dedicatedly climbing to his stomach. “Did you just make a joke?” he asked, delighted.

Logan laid back. “No, of course not.” he responded loftily.

Remus let out another bout of giggling. “You did! And it was even a joke I would have made! Aw, you’re the best roomie ever.”

Logan groaned and buried his face in his pillow, ears flaming. “Oh God. That’s it. I’m done. I am sleeping now. All jokes over.”

Remus snickered. “So what were you doing when I charged up here? Y’know, _besides_ trying your best to make out with a telescope?”

Logan briefly considered firing back a retort but decided not to encourage him. “I was trying to see the constellation taurus, but there’s a particularly _irritating_ tree blocking my way.”

“Even more irritating than _me_?” Remus asked, arching backward so his shoulders hung off the bed and batting his bright green mascara smeared eyelashes at Logan.

“Even _more_ irritating than you.” Logan answered solemnly.

Remus gave another one of his shrieky laughs, slithering off the bed and landing on the floor only to pop up again- the snail still miraculously unharmed and happily waving its eyestalks as it made its way tenaciously toward Remus’s shoulder.

“What tree?” he asked, striding over to the window. “Have you tried a different angle or something?”

Logan sighed heavily from where he lay supine across his bed. “Yes.”

He sat up, pointing accusingly at a branch on the rather tall tree just outside their dorm window that was for some reason significantly longer than all the others- allowing it to just barely cover taurus. “It’s that branch.” He said, glaring at it.

“And you really wanna see this star or whatever and this branch is the only thing blocking your way?” Remus asked.

Logan nodded, still fixing a withering stare at the branch.

“Hold this.”

Logan jumped as Remus gently shoved the snail into his hands. The shorter, still slightly lint covered, man crossed the room and was out the door before Logan could ask him what was going on.

Logan stared at the open doorway Remus had just disappeared through, attempting not for the first time to puzzle out exactly went through his roommate’s head at any given moment.

He had just turned his attention back to the snail climbing on the underside of his wrist when a sharp and rather resounding crack came from outside the window. The _second story_ dorm window. 

Logan shrieked, whipping his head to face the window only to meet Remus’s gaze.

He jumped up, placing the snail on his cleared desk, where it immediately set about happily making its way across the flat surface.

Logan flung up the window, leaning out and finding himself almost nose to nose with Remus. He startled backwards an inch or two, flushing.

“What are you _doing_?” he hissed, heart thundering as the tree shuddered when Remus shifted his weight.

Remus scoffed. “Helping. You’re welcome.”

“You’re going to get killed.”

“We all die. You either kill yourself or you get killed.”

“ _What_?”

“Oh my god. If I don’t die doing this we’re watching a vine compilation.”

Before Logan could gather his thoughts well enough to demand Remus descale the tree _this instant oh my goodness_ , the shorter man twisted, wrapping his legs around the truck and hooking his ankles together for security. He then grabbed hold of the offending branch with both hands and _yanked_. 

An impressive splintering sound cut through the evening air as the branch gave. Logan let out a sound that would have been a scream if he wasn’t paralyzed. Remus swung down, screeching. At the last instant, he dropped the branch and scrambled to grasp hold of the tree branch, arms shaking as he wrapped them around the trunk.

Everything was silent for an instant as Logan’s eyes darted from the broken branch to Remus clinging to the tree like a koala and took in what had just happened.

“Remus. Get. In here.”

Remus, who had already recovered considerably, rolled his eyes. “Ok _daddy_.”

He scrambled, adjusting, and before Logan could say anything, he’d leapt.

Granted, it was only a foot from the tree to the windowsill, so logically it wasn’t that dangerous of a jump, but Logan was pretty sure he had just had a heart attack and died watching Remus do it.

“I feel like Edward fucking Cullen right now” Remus grumbled as he tumbled ungracefully through the open window, fishnet tights ruined beyond repair.

“Was that a Twilight reference?”

“Ohh, so you get a _Twilight_ reference but not a Vine ref-“

“Never do something that reckless again!”

Remus opened his eyes from where he was sprawled on his back under the window, tilting his head to meet Logan’s eyes. He grinned, eyes glinting. “Aww I knew you cared.”

“No, it would just be a huge irritation to have to locate a new roommate at this point.” Logan said dryly.

Raucous laughter pierced the silence as Remus curled up, his head thrown back and his suspiciously sharp teeth bared in mirth. “Pfft, I love you.”

Logan stuttered, blushing again. (seriously, was it even healthy to blush this much? Should he consult a medical professional?).

“I- gahh” He said, throwing up his hands in frustration and turning away.

Logan dragged the telescope over to the window, kicking gently at Remus’s legs until he got up, scooping the snail from the edge of the desk and flopping down on Logan’s bed.

He adjusted the scope, poking at the metal leg a bit to be certain that it wouldn’t give again. Looking out the window, he noted that the way was now clear, the night sky fully on display.

“Thank you” Logan mumbled; eyes fixed on the stars outside.

Remus perked up. “Oh? What was that?”

“I _know_ you heard me.” Logan shuffled. “Thank you” he repeated. “But I didn’t like how dangerous that was. You really could have gotten hurt.”

Remus waved a hand. “But I didn’t.”

Logan shot him a despairing grimace.

“Well, heh.” Remus backtracked, running a hand through his leaf and lint festooned hair. He scrunched his brow, looking at Logan like he didn’t believe the other man actually cared. “I mean I guess I maybe won’t do it again?”

Logan rolled his eyes. He supposed that was all he would be able to get. He turned back toward the telescope, and bent down, peering through it.

His heart leapt as the stars came into unveiled, clear view. Lips parting in a silent gasp, he adjusted the focus, marveling at the pinpricks shining through the dark.

No matter how many times he saw the sky- it never failed to entrance him.

Tearing his eyes away, Logan turned to Remus. Their eyes met for a small, suspended, moment. The imprints of the stars Logan had just been looking at swirled in Remus’s eyes.

He cleared his throat. “Do you want to see?” he asked, stepping away from the telescope.

Remus jumped up, “Sure! Not sure if I’ll even know what I’m looking at, but sure!”

He bent, pressing the end of the telescope to eye. Logan adjusted the scope for him, fingers twisting the knobs with such practiced precision it was muscle memory.

“That’s taurus.” He said, aiming the telescope where he knew the constellation to be.

“Oh” Remus said in that soft voice that no longer struck Logan as uncharacteristic. “It’s pretty.”

“Yes, I think so too.” Logan answered, his fingers dropping from the focus knob and alighting gently on Remus’s shoulder.

Remus jolted lightly, as if Logan had shocked him. He cleared his throat, stepping away from the telescope. “Well. Not too shabby there, dork.” He smirked, announcing in his regular, just bordering on grating voice.

Logan smiled, turning to drag the telescope back to the corner of the room. When he turned back around, Remus had his phone out- the case painted haphazardly with multicolored splotches of flaking paint- as if he had used it as a palette a few years ago. He was sitting on Logan’s bed, back against the wall.

Logan raised an eyebrow in question, and in response Remus patted the space next to him.

“I wasn’t kidding about the vine compilation y’know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thank you so so very much for reading! Yes you! Person reading this! *grabs screen* you look amazing today.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you wanna :D have a great day
> 
> -Lowen


End file.
